


A Mismatch of Setters

by Buzzlez (That_Crack_Shipper), That_Crack_Shipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Body Swap, Body Swap AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crack_Shipper/pseuds/Buzzlez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crack_Shipper/pseuds/That_Crack_Shipper
Summary: A mysterious event happens all throughout Japan causing six setters to swap bodies.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64
Collections: Haikyuu





	1. Chapter 1

Osamu knew his brother, he knew him well, so it was no surprise that he immediately picked up on when Atsumu started acting differently. Obviously once they were alone he confronted Atsumu, it's what brothers do after all, but he wasn't ready for the truth, "I'm not whoever this is, I'm Kozume Kenma," _Atsumu_ answered. After further discussion both he and Kozume had a rough idea of what could have happened, and came up with a fairly logical conclusion: Atsumu was in Kozume's body.

Osamu almost thought it was ironic, there had been many times when he wished that he had someone else as a brother, or was an only child, but once Atsumu was no longer there and instead replaced by an imposter, Osamu found himself missing his brother.

Soon the rest of Inarizaki knew too, after all Atsumu was no longer the same first year super rookie on the team, he was Kozume Kenma, who as it turns out was also a setter but for a team from Tokyo. However Kozume just wasn't Atsumu. Sure Kozume was good and tossing the ball off of solid receives, and was a lot less obvious than Atsumu, but he didn't have the same abilities as Atsumu, who could make it look like the spiker had improved. But there were only days left until the national rounds of spring inter high, and as usual it was hosted in Tokyo. Nekoma, Kozume's real school, was from Tokyo. So going by their theory, Atsumu should be in Tokyo, and so they planned to go to Kozume's house during one of their free times and find Atsumu.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Kuroo stared at Kozume, his friend had been acting differently, he was more irritable than usual and seemed to be confused, "Kenma, what's up?" Kuroo asked. With a long sigh _Kozume_ explained his situation, "So you're not Kenma... Then who are you?"

"Shirabu Kenjirou," Shirabu answered.

"So the person in your body, do you think that will be Kenma?" Kuroo asked.

"Should be," Shirabu nodded.

"Well, until we can find Kenma, you need to fill in for him. So I hope you know how to play volleyball," Kuroo laughed.

"Volleyball, huh?" Shirabu said to himself, "What position does Kenma play?"

"Setter," Kuroo answered.

"Well that makes things easier for me," Shirabu laughed a bit.

"How come?" Kuroo asked.

"I play setter too, for Shiratorizawa, I just benched our second year starter," Shirabu explained.

"Now if only you could have swapped bodies before the Tokyo round, then we could have made it to nationals," Kuroo joked.

"I'm not that great, I didn't get a sports scholarship into Shiratorizawa after all," Shirabu explained.

"But you still benched the starting setter," Kuroo reasoned, Shirabu replied with a shrug. 

Some time passed, Kuroo missed Kozume, but he knew that Miyagi was too far to travel, fortunately nationals would be coming up, meaning that Shiratorizawa would be in Tokyo for a few days, enough time to find the body of Shirabu which held Kozume in it.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Kindaichi wasn't a big fan of Kageyama, and he made no effort to hide that, and Kageyama made no effort to talk to him outside of practise, so of course Kindaichi was surprised when Kageyama came running up to him asking about where he was and what happened to him before ranting about how he was going to kill "Samu" when he found him, "Kageyama," Kindaichi said sternly.

"Who's Kageyama?" _Kageyama_ asked.

"You. You are Kageyama," Kindaichi managed to stop him self from physically face palming, he knew Kageyama was stupid, but not this stupid.

"No I ain't! I'm Atsumu! You know, Miya Atsumu - Inarizaki's super star first year setter!" _Kageyama_ protested.

"I'm not buying it Kageyama, we're in junior high, Inarizaki is a high school," Kindaichi rolled his eyes.

"I swear I'm not lying! I never lie!" _Kageyama_ continued to protest.

"This isn't funny Kageyama," Kindaichi sighed as he walked away. The next day, _Kageyama_ still showed up to practise, proving that Kindaichi was correct in assuming that their conversation yesterday was just a stupid prank that Kageyama thought would be a good idea. Practise continued almost as normal.

"Is it just me, or is Kageyama making an effort to toss the ball where we want it to go?" Kunimi asked Kindaichi.

"I guess he has," Kindaichi answered, thinking back to the practise. However the newly reformed Kageyama quickly returned to a new variant of his own form.

"He keeps calling me a scrub!" one of the first years on the team complained.

"But his tosses are so much easier to get, what happened to Kageyama?" a second year asked, "And that impossible quick disappeared too, did he get hit on the head so hard it caused him to reset to a decent player?" In _Kageyama_ 's fairness, the first year had been missing easy tosses so Kindaichi could understand the annoyance, however he disagreed with the insulting and name calling. Then it was the third years' turn to practise serving and everyone was surprised by _Kageyama_ 's sudden ability to pull of a jump floater serve now as well, but suddenly noise was an issue for him.

Later that night Kindaichi thought about what _Kageyama_ had said the previous night, maybe it wasn't so far from the truth. However, humans don't just spontaneously swap bodies, they don't even swap bodies. But something inside of Kindaichi was telling him that maybe _Kageyama_ wasn't really Kageyama after all. Not that it affected him, Kageyama, regardless of whoever he was now, was going to Karasuno for high school, not Aoba Johsai. Kindaichi sighed as he brought _Kageyama_ aside, "Listen even if you are Miya Atsumu as you claim to be, there's no way of us getting in touch with Inarizaki, and even if they do, who would believe you," Kindaichi explained, "We're in Miyagi, near Sendai. Inarizaki, that's all the way over in Hyogo, you won't be able to just go there without people noticing you're gone,"

"So I'm stuck here until I figure out how to get back to my body?" _Kageyama_ asked him.

"I guess, I mean you could try to convince your parents to let you make a trip to Hyogo," Kindaichi suggested.

"No, I've got a better idea," _Kageyama_ said, "We made it to nationals, that's in Tokyo, plus I'm sure little Kageyama here could convince his parents to let him go watch nationals,"

"So you're definitely not Kageyama?" Kindaichi asked.

"Yeah, I'm Miya Atsumu! How many times do I have to tell you!" _Kageyama_ protested.

"Well I mean, you look like Kageyama. But fine, let's say it is the truth, I can't exactly call you Miya in front of everyone," Kindaichi reasoned.

"I guess," Atsumu sighed, "This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to win nationals now, if I'm stuck in some junior high kid's body!" Kindaichi spent a long time explaining to Atsumu who Kageyama was and helping him act more like Kageyama, but soon all of that would become hopefully irrelevant. Once January comes around, Atsumu would go to Tokyo, find Inarizaki and his body which should have Kageyama inside it and then...

"Do you have a plan for what to do after you see your body?" Kindaichi asked Atsumu.

"Because obviously I'm an expert in body swapping. I just figured that if I see my body, my brain'll remember it's mine and revert to it, right?" Atsumu shrugged.

"That probably won't work," Kunimi mumbled, ever since he saw the two arguing once over what Kageyama's favourite food was he joined the other two in helping Atsumu out.

"You got any better ideas?" Atsumu raised an eyebrow at him.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Semi was walking down the corridor when he saw Shirabu angrily staring at his trousers. Semi mentally shrugged at the sight, it wasn't unusual for Shirabu to be annoyed at something, "No, this can't be true! It must be a dream! Or the aliens!" Shirabu said to himself. That wasn't normal Shirabu behaviour.

"Um, Shirabu. You okay?" Semi asked, he wasn't a big fan of the kid, but something was bothering him.

"Who am I?" _Shirabu_ asked him.

"Like I said, Shirabu," Semi answered, "Do you want a mirror?"

"Yes. Please," _Shirabu_ said through gritted teeth. Semi led him to the bathroom and watched as Shirabu's eyes constricted as he saw his reflection, "Ugh! I do not like bowl cuts," was _Shirabu_ 's first reaction, "And I will not set for Ushiwaka-chan!" Semi now understood, this definitely wasn't Shirabu.

"Who are you really?" Semi asked.

"Not saying," _Shirabu_ shook his head.

"I'm only trying to help, somehow the fake brat is more annoying than the normal one," Semi sighed, "If I don't know who you are, then I can't help you," 

"OikawaTooru," _Shirabu_ mumbled, Semi couldn't make out what he said.

"Could you not mumble," Semi rolled his eyes.

"Fine... Oikawa Tooru," Oikawa sighed. Semi's eyes widened. It made the reaction make a lot more sense, "What's Iwa-chan going to think!"

"He's not going to be able to tell that it's you," Semi pointed out, "Even if you go screaming your nickname for him around him, he won't reply, instead he'll think that Shirabu is weird - which he isn't wrong to think, but,"

"So I'm stuck," Oikawa slammed a fist onto the sink, "And there's no way of anyone recognising me,"

"Well... There's one person who might be able to," Semi said, "Shirabu,"

"But he's not here!" Oikawa pointed out.

"If you're in his body, then he should be in yours. Maybe if you meet up with Shirabu then the two of you can figure things out," Semi explained.

"Hm. But I don't think the aliens would stop at just swapping two people," Oikawa said, "It would make more sense for them to swap a chain of people, meaning that it wouldn't be Shirabu in my body,"

"But it could be, and even if it isn't, by searching through the chain you would inevitably find where Shirabu is," Semi said.

"I don't care where Shirabu is! I want to return to my body!" Oikawa shouted.

"But, even if it's a chain, it's not everyone, otherwise I wouldn't still be in my body," Semi speculated, "So at least two people have swapped bodies, but not everyone. And how do we know what the swapping radius is,"

"Exactly! The aliens are several steps ahead of us!" Oikawa said triumphantly.

"Although, I should tell you now. Our plan of just talking to the person in your body won't be easy. You aren't allowed to leave school premises here," Semi explained.

"Oh..." Oikawa was lost for words, "So I have to be stuck here, in this body and... Toss for Ushiwaka-chan?" Oikawa gagged.

"Basically. It would be suspicious for you, well Shirabu, to stop practising," Semi said, "So you're gonna have to put your grudges aside for a while, but on the plus side you get to go to nationals now,"

"But it won't be with Iwa-chan," Oikawa protested, "And instead I have to toss for Ushiwaka-chan and the rest of the Shiratorizawa idiots,"

"Hey!" Semi punched him, "We aren't idiots,"

Soon it was almost the winter break and Oikawa ran up to Semi, "We're going to Seijoh," Oikawa demanded, "Now,"

"Why do I have to come?" Semi questioned him.

"If we're quick we can make it in time," Oikawa explained, "We have about three hours until we're expected back at school, that gives us enough time to make it to Seijoh, try out my plan and return,"

"Can't you do that on your own?" Semi asked him.

"No. My plan is for you to call out for Shirabu as we pass my body. I'll loiter around in case it isn't Shirabu in my body. Either everyone will look at you like you're some out of place lunatic before spotting me, or Shirabu is in my body and will hopefully question you. By that point I come over and explain my side of the story, then we try and figure out what to do next," Oikawa explained his plan.

"Fine," the two went to Aoba Johsai and tried out the plan, _Oikawa_ did not respond to the shouts and Oikawa had to reveal himself as the two left unsuccessful, "So Shirabu isn't in your body,"

Eventually it was the start of January, and the team were preparing to leave for Tokyo.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

"Agaaashi!" Bokuto shouted as he slumed down onto Akaashi, Akaashi blinked at him, confused, "Akaaashi! Come on, what's that reaction for!"

"Who're you?" Akaashi asked.

"Hey! How could you forget me! Agaaaashi!" Bokuto pouted, _Akaashi_ started back at him, "Are you Akaashi?"

"No," _Akaashi_ replied.

"But you look just like Akaashi," Bokuto frowned, "A cosplayer!"

"No," _Akaashi_ frowned back, "I am Kageyama Tobio, and I do not know where I am,"

"But you look like Akaashi," Bokuto pointed out.

"I don't know who Akaashi is," Kageyama said, "Where am I?"

"So you aren't Akaashi? Then who are you?" Bokuto asked, Kageyama sighed and tried to remain composed.

"Kageyama Tobio, I'm a third year at Kitagawa Daiichi junior high in the Miyagi prefecture, now where am I?" Kageyama knew he probably shouldn't have given so much information out to a stranger, but he forgot all about stranger danger in the heat of the moment.

"Ok. Well Kageyama, we are in Fukurodani Academy in Tokyo!" Bokuto announced.

"Tokyo?" Kageyama's mouth hung open.

"Yep. So how did you get to Tokyo?" Bokuto asked.

"I don't know, I kind of just woke up, and now I'm in a different body," Kageyama tried to explain.

"So Agaaaashi swapped bodies with you! That sounds so cool! Well we'll find Agaaashi soon, but for now you're temp Akaaaaaaashi," Bokuto smiled, "Which means that you're my setter," Kageyama's eyes lit up, maybe this Akaashi person wasn't so bad after all, they did play as a setter, "Whoa! You're super good! I think we'll still be able to win nationals!"

"Nationals?" Kageyama asked.

"Yeah, Fukurodani made it to the spring tournament national round," Bokuto explained, "We need to work on getting the team used to you, but I'm sure we can still win without Agaaaashi, I mean they have me!"

Soon there were only days before nationals started, Kageyama never imagined that he would play in a high school tournament whilst he was still kind of in junior high.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

"Oi Crappykawa!" Iwaizumi shouted at Oikawa, "Focus!" Oikawa just stared at Iwaizumi.

"You're not Bokuto," _Oikawa_ replied.

”Who’s Bokuto?” Iwaizumi asked, “Bokuto Koutarou?”

”Yes,” _Oikawa_ nodded.

”Yes I am fully aware that I am not Bokuto Koutarou Loserkawa,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

”Then who are you?” _Oikawa_ asked.

”Did you seriously forget who I was? Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi tutted.

”And who am I to you?” _Oikawa_ asked.

”Okay, the joke went over me, can you start acting normally again Stupidkawa,” Iwaizumi said, slightly annoyed.

”I would if I knew who I was meant to be,” _Oikawa_ sighed, “Now this is going to sound strange, but I am Akaashi Keiji, for some reason I must have swapped bodies with whoever this body belongs to,”

”Let me guess, because of the aliens?” Iwaizumi joked.

”Aliens? What aliens? Aliens aren’t real,” Akaashi said, clearly confused.

”Holy shit, you aren’t actually Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said under his breath, “So, the person that you’re in the body of is called Oikawa Tooru, we’re childhood friends and teammates and he’s the setter for our school’s volleyball team. Our school being Seijoh, full name Aoba Johsai. The whole setter things may be an issue if you don’t play though,”

”Fortunately I am also a setter, but for Fukurodani,” Akaashi replied.

”Fukurodani? Aren’t you guys a powerhouse?” Iwaizumi asked.

”Yes,” Akaashi answered.

”So that’s why you mentioned Bokuto,” Iwaizumi said and Akaashi nodded, “Anyway he’s a second year,”

”That poses a problem, I’m only a first year,” Akaashi interrupted him.

”Ah, well I’m sure Crappykawa’s grades can take a bit of a fall for a short while. Anyway he cares a lot about volleyball and practises a bit too much. I’ll almost always be there to guide you. So I’m sure you can pull this off until we figure out what’s going on and how to reverse this,” Iwaizumi said.

”Thank you... What’s your name?” Akaashi asked.

”Iwaizumi Hajime, but you - well not really you - call me Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi said.

”Thank you... Iwa-chan,” Akaashi cringed, he wasn’t one for nicknames like Bokuto, “It could merely be a time based thing, we may just have to wait this out,”

”You’re going to need to sound more convincing with the Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi grunted, “And have an overall more annoying attitude... How do I explain it?”

”More energetic?” Akaashi asked, he could potentially do energetic after spending around half a year with Bokuto.

”Not really energetic. Hmm. Thrown in lots of hand gestures like peace signs, use childish names and generally be more petty,” Iwaizumi suggested, “I think that’s the best way to act more like Loserkawa,”

”It would be good if we could go to Tokyo at some point,” Akaashi sighed, “That was I could talk to Oikawa who should be in my body and we could try to figure out what is going on,”

”Well we did get tickets to go to nationals one day, and since your team made it you may be able to try and talk to him.

Soon it became winter break and Akaashi spent most of his free time studying to try and catch up on both the work he was missing and the work he didn’t fully understand, but soon it would be nationals and soo he would talk to Oikawa, meaning that things would be clearer soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Osamu and Kozume finished their first match at nationals and waited for the coach’s announcement for them to have some free time. The moment they were allowed to go Kozume began to direct Osamu to where they need to go.

Meanwhile Kuroo and Shirabu had just arrived at nationals and were making their way over to where Shiratorizawa were playing their match.

Kozume looked through the windows of both his house and Kuroo’s but he came to the conclusion that both him and presumably Atsumu were out, “They must have gone to nationals to try and find us,” Kozume sighed, “Looks like we’re going back,”

Kuroo and Shirabu watched the match, “That’s not Kenma,” Kuroo said firmly as he watched the fake Shirabu play, “Kenma doesn’t play like that, so it can’t be him,” Shirabu was instead watching Semi talk to his body in a chilled but also serious manner. He was going to kill whoever was in his body for allowing people to think that he and Semi were close, “Looks like there’s yet another person who swapped bodies,” Kuroo commented, Shirabu further scowled in response.

Osamu and Kozume had just about made it back to the gym when they spotted Kuroo and Kozume’s body walking out the gym, “Kuro!” Kozume called out.

”Tsumu!” Osamu called out to the fake Kozume. Kuroo turned around confused.

”Explain,” Kuroo demanded, Kozume took some time to catch his breath.

”Kuro, it’s me, Kenma,” Kozume said, “I somehow swapped bodies with Miya Atsumu, and I don’t know how to get back,”

”Shirabu, the person in your body is Miya Atsumu, that’s why it didn’t look like Pudding Head playing,” Kuroo said to the fake Kozume

”Shirabu? Wait, this isn’t Tsumu?” Osamu asked, the fake Kozume shook his head.

”I’m Shirabu Kenjiro, the same body swap thing happened to me too,” Shirabu explained, “So it must have been between three people,” 

“Then we wait for Shiratorizawa’s match to end and talk to Tsumu,” Osamu said, “Then what? Do you swap bodies again? What happens next?”

”We’ve been so caught up on figuring out how to meet the fake bodies, that we never thought that far ahead,” Kuroo admitted. The four waited for Shiratorizawa’s match to end. Semi and the fake Shirabu passed by them and the four called out to them.

”Semi you bastard! You leave fake me alone!” Shirabu snapped at Semi.

”Tsumu!” Osamu threw himself onto the fake Shirabu, “Trust you to be the twin that gets their body swapped,” the fake Shirabu stared at them in half shock and half confusion.

”I’m not Miya Atsumu,” fake Shirabu said, “I’m Oikawa Tooru,”

”Fuck,” Kuroo cursed, things had just gotten more complicated.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Kageyama had taken some time to get used to the court in the gym, but soon he was back to being the usual setter he was. During the middle of a toss Kageyama did a double take and slightly scuffed the toss. But he was certain of what he saw, his body was there.

”Come on! We need to find Inarizaki’s match!” Atsumu whined at Kindaichi and Kunimi.

”Is it just me, or does that setting seem familiar?” Kunimi said.

”Kageyama,” the two said in realisation, Atsumu stared back at them.

”Atsumu, it isn’t as simple as you’re in Kageyama’s body and he’s in yours,” Kindaichi explained, “You’re in his, he’s in the setter’s and whoever this setter is is in your body,”

”Fine, we can watch this match,” Atsumu whinged, soon the match was over with Fukurodani winning. Their setter quickly approached them.

”Oi,” the setter said, “Give it back,”

”Give what back?” Atsumu asked, half expecting the answer.

”My body,” the setter said.

”Whilst I’d love to, I don’t know how,” Atsumu replied, “So like it or not, I’m the new Kageyama,”

”Agaaaaashi!” Bokuto called out to Kageyama, “You know these guys?”

”This is what I look like,” Kageyama as he pointed to the fake Kageyama.

”Agaaaaashi!” Bokuto threw himself onto the fake Kageyama.

”Eh?” Atsumu replied, “Who’s Agaaaaashi?” 

“You’re not Akaashi?” Kageyama asked.

”No,” Atsumu sighed, “Why’s there got to be a third person!”

”Four,” someone said.

”Oikawa?” Kageyama, Kindaichi and Kunimi asked, Atsumu stared at them confused.

”Am I meant to know him?” Atsumu asked.

”Oikawa Tooru - you’re upper classman, you have a strained relationship with him,” Kindaichi answered.

”But if he’s saying four... Then did it happen to Oikawa too?” Kunimi speculated.

”Yes,” the fake Oikawa sighed, “It’s good to be back Bokuto,”

”Agaaaashi?” Bokuto asked.

”Yes,” Akaashi nodded, “I have to say from Iwa-chan’s explanation of who Oikawa is, it’s been hard acting like him,”

”So the real Oikawa is in my body?” Atsumu asked.

”I would assume so,” Iwaizumi said, “Although I prefer Akaashi to Shittykawa,”

”So what body are we looking for?” Kageyama asked for.

”Miya Atsumu’s,” Kindaichi explained, “So we need to find Inarizaki,”

"Problem..." Kageyama said, "They just left,"

"Shit," Atsumu cursed.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Nationals passed and everyone was still stuck in their wrong bodies. "So, you're in Atsumu's body, Atsumu is in Oikawa's body, Oikawa is in Shirabu's body and Shirabu is in your body," Osamu summarised as they finally arrived back at their house.

"Well, at least we know who's in who, but now what? How do we get our bodies back?" Kozume asked.

"I don't know, I don't think anyone knows," Osamu sighed.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

"So I'm in Kageyama's body, he's in Akaashi's, Akaashi is in Oikawa and Oikawa's in mine," Atsumu huffed as they went to practise, "Well... What now?"

"I think you should prepare for high school," Kunimi said, "We can't help you when you go there,"

"Why not?" Atsumu asked.

"We're going to Seijoh, where Akaashi is, you're going to Karasuno," Kindaichi said.

"Oh," Atsumu sighed, "Fuck,"

"Yeah, fuck," Kunimi sighed, "Well good luck,"

"Next year's gonna be hard," Atsumu complained.

"You work on getting to nationals, you'll have to beat Shiratorizawa, but try. If you make it to nationals then you can meet up with Oikawa," Kindaichi said, "And in the mean time we'll be working with Akaashi and Iwaizumi to figure out what else we can do,"

"Call us if you need anything," Kunimi said, "Once the next term starts,"

Atsumu returned to Kageyama's house and cried, something he hadn't done in a long while. He was alone, the two friends he had were going to a different school, and never before had he missed Osamu so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! Classes are shit, they take up so much time, plus I've had lots of other shit be going on too and I just haven't had the time or energy to update. Sorry for the wait, but I'm back for now. Hopefully with Christmas holidays approaching, I'll have some more time in the next couple of weeks.

The new year had begun, schools everywhere welcomed their new first years. Atsumu realised that he would have to redo his first year again, Kageyama and Akaashi groaned as they had yet another year of the year above. Oikawa punched a wall at the realisation that he had to toss for Ushijima for even longer. Kozume and Shirabu just mentally shrugged as they went along with their new lives. "Shirabu, you know this Oikawa guy, right?" Kuroo asked as the two went to Nekoma's gym one day, the two hadn't brought up the subject of the body swap since January.

"I don't know him personally, but I do know who he is," Shirabu answered, "He's a good setter so it's not like he will be letting Shiratorizawa down. I feel for Atsumu though, he has to study for the year above since Oikawa is the same age as you,"

"He's from Miyagi, right?" Kuroo asked.

"Yeah," Shirabu answered.

"Great," Kuroo smirked, "We have a training camp in Miyagi next week, we're playing some old rivals,"

"Who?" Shirabu asked.

"Karasuno," Kuroo answered.

"Them? They're pretty shit, not gonna lie," Shirabu replied, "But I suppose we can use this time to find Atsumu and Oikawa and talk to them. But ultimately without Kenma there, I doubt that we'll achieve anything,"

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

"Morning Akaashi," Kindaichi said to Akaashi as the two were the first at practise, "Do you think Atsumu will be okay?"

"We can only hope so," Akaashi replied, "And you should get used to calling me Oikawa, we can't afford any slip ups,"

"I know," Kindaichi replied, "You know Oikawa holds a petty grudge against Kageyama, since he's in Karasuno Oikawa would totally arrange a practise match. I think we should do the same to touch base with Atsumu,"

"Good idea," Akaashi nodded in reply.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Oikawa slumped down on the chair next to Semi, "Another year of tossing to stupid Ushiwaka!"

"Hey at least you got to go to nationals," Semi pointed out.

"Yeah, but some first year loser gets to toss for Iwa-chan - the person I was meant to go to nationals with whilst I'm here breaking promises with Ushiwaka!" Oikawa pouted.

"When you put it like that, it sounds like something's been going on behind closed door," Semi joked.

"I hate you!" Oikawa gave Semi the finger before walking out the room.

"Just like Shirabu," Semi said to himself.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Kageyama sighed as he tried to cram everything into his brain again, keeping up with Akaashi's education had been hard, not to mention that dealing with Bokuto was too much for any normal person, Kageyama would have to ask Akaashi how he did it when he next sees him. Honestly, in Kageyama's opinion, the man deserved a medal or something, Kageyama had to restrain himself multiple times a day from punching Bokuto in the face for his annoyance.

"Hey hey hey Agaaaashi!" Bokuto greeted him yet again, "What's up? You're scowling again,"

"Nothing," Kageyama replied, Akaashi really was a saint, "We have classes in a few minutes Bokuto"

"I know!" Bokuto pouted, "You exited to go up against Itachiyama again this year?" 

"Yes," Kageyama replied, at least he got to pay at incredibly high standards at Fukurodani, something that he couldn't get with his middle school team, however he did hope that Atsumu wasn't totally failing him.

"You look like you're thinking about something," Bokuto pointed out.

"How Akaashi has the patience to put up with you," Kageyama grumbled.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

"Wow Kenma, you've gotten even better than last year," Kita said in Inarizaki's first practise of the year.

"Thanks," Kozume mumbled.

"Can we keep him instead of Atsumu," Suna joked.

"How are we going to explain this to the new first years?" Osamu asked, seeming to be the only one concerned by this, "Even better, when will things go back to normal?"

"Yeah," Kozume nodded, "I miss my old life,"

"Maybe it's time to accept that this could be irreversible," Kita suggested, "No logic says that you can revert back to bodies,"

"Yeah, but there's no logic to say that you can switch bodies in the first place if we're going with logic here Kita," Suna said, "Anything could happen. Maybe we just need to chuck a volleyball at Kenma or something,"

"No," Ojiroo said sternly.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

"I'm totally gonna beat that Kageyama guy here-," Hinata said as he walked to the gym, "-Oh," Atsumu stared blankly at Hinata, was he supposed to know him? "You go here?"

"Yeah?" Atsumu replied, "Yeah. Yeah! Of course I go here!"

"Well I'm still going to beat you!" Hinata declared.

"Okay," Atsumu shrugged, "But aren't we like teammates now?"

"That doesn't matter. One day I will beat you. Hmm, you're different than I remember," Hinata said.

"I need to pee," Atsumu said as he tried to get out of the situation. Once he was far enough away he got on his phone and panic called Kindaichi, "There's an orange haired kid who knows who I am and says that he's going to beat me, who is he? What am I going to do? Is he like Kageyama's rival or something?"

"Who?" Kindaichi asked, "I don't really know who you're talking about. I'll ask Kunimi, but I doubt he'll know either,"

"There was another person here - Kageyama - but he needed to go to the toilet," Hinata explained as Daichi, Sugawara and Tanaka greeted him, soon Atsumu returned and practise began. Atsumu could do this. He could play volleyball, and when he was playing, he didn't need to think about how he was acting on the court.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Soon it was the practise match between Karasuno and Aoba Johsai, "Atsumu, how are you coping?" Akaashi asked Atsumu.

"Just great," Atsumu replied sarcastically, "Why does everyone keep calling me King? I mean sure, it's cool and all, but... Tsukishima's a jerk, he's clearly not saying it out of respect,"

"King of the court," Iwaizumi began to explain, "The actual Kageyama was more like a dictator on the court according to his teammates. He was uncooperative and kept trying to do a freak quick that no-one could get, in one of his matches his team got him benched,"

"Oh," Atsumu said in reaction, "That makes sense,"

"But there have been rumours that Kageyama has grown into a new setter near the end of his junior high career, little does everyone know, it's a completely different setter," Iwaizumi added.

"There you are _King_ ," Tsukishima snickered.

"Help!" Atsumu mouthed, Akaashi mouthed an apology.

"Ooh is this one of Tobio-chan's new loyal servants?" Akaashi acted.

"Cut it out Shittykawa," Iwaizumi grumbled, "We'll see you two on the court,"

"Yeah," Atsumu replied. The match ended with Karasuno winning and Hinata and Atsumu discovering the freak quick.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

Soon Nekmoa had arrived in Miyagi, preparing to play Karasuno. The team were running around, and Shirabu used it as an excuse to sneak off to Shiratorizawa. Little did he know, he'd get stopped by a certain member of Karasuno whilst he was taking a break, "Huh, are those volleyball shoes?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Shirabu replied.

"Whoa! Cool! I play volleyball too! What position are you? I'm a spiker!" Hinata replied.

"Setter," Shirabu replied, trying his best to hide his irritation, he just wanted to go to Shiratorizawa and ~~confront~~ talk to Oikawa.

"Really? You're different to our setter, he's intense but also goofy. But really intense, he has ridiculously high standards at times," Hinata said.

"Okay, cool," Shirabu shrugged, "I need to go,"

"Really? Wait! before you go," Hinata said, "I'm Hinata Shouyou,"

"Kozume Kenma," Shirabu replied, "But Kenma's fine,"

"Okay, then you can call me Shouyou," Hinata smiled at Shirabu, "See you around Kenma!"

"Yeah, see you around," Shirabu muttered, he then continued his way to Shiratorizawa.

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

"There's a small person looking for you Shirabu," Ushijima said, Oikawa furrowed his brows at him.

"Who?" Oikawa spat.

"Short, shoulder length hair, dyed blonde," Ushijma began to describe Shirabu's appearance.

"I meant, a name," Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"I did not ask them for one," Ushijima explained, Oikawa let out a sigh and left.

"Oh, it's you," Oikawa let out a disappointed sigh when he saw that Shirabu was waiting for him.

"..." Shirabu glared at Oikawa, "Did you seriously cut my fringe?"

"It was ugly!" Oikawa protested.

"It's my body!" Shirabu shouted.

"Well I'm in it!" Oikawa shouted back.

"Calm it down you two," Semi laughed as he joined the two, "What're you doing in Miyagi brat?"

"I have a practise match against Karasuno," Shirabu explained.

"A, they're shit," Oikawa said, "B, they're nowhere near here,"

"Well we don't have the match today," Shirabu explained, "But we have a camp here as well. And Kuroo said that I might as well find you and Atsumu, who'll be at Seijoh,"

"Shirabu, it'll be more worth your time talking to Atsumu," Semi suggested, "Since you never got to speak to him in January. We've not been able to speak to him either, he's probably confused about everything that's been going on. It'll be useful for him to be aware of our progress, and a relief for him to find out that his brother is trying hard to find a solution,"

"I suppose," Shirabu let out a sigh, "Oh shit, I should get back to Nekoma,"

-||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

"Those Karasuno first years have a freak quick, don't they," Kuroo said to Shirabu.

"Yeah," Shirabu nodded.

"Dayum," Kuroo said.

"Can we go to Seijoh yet?" Shirabu muttered, "I don't want to waste my time playing some team I don't give two shits about,"

"Think of it as a time to improve, you want to go to nationals, don't you?" Kuroo nudged Shirabu in the direction of the court, "Then you need to practise, and practise with the team,"

"Hopefully I'll be back in my own body by then," Shirabu said.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Kuroo asked.

"I don't know!" Shirabu shouted.

"Exactly, so settle down with the team for a bit," Kuroo said, Shirabu sighed, in the end he never got to go to Seijoh to talk to anyone there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The gang meet the real Kageyama


End file.
